


La chasseuse de l'ombre

by La_Mandragore_de_Nantes



Category: IU (Musician), Mamamoo, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes/pseuds/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes
Summary: Jieun et Yoongi sont frères et sœurs de cœurs. Ils sont inséparables. Un jour, un dragon attaque leur cité, faisant de nombreuses victimes. Yoongi disparaît alors qu’il est à sa recherche pour se venger. Jieun refuse de le considérer comme mort et chaque nuit, tente de le retrouver, gagnant le surnom de « Chasseuse de l’ombre ».Un jour, elle est conviée à la capitale par l’empereur lui-même.Jieun et ses amis ignorent alors qu’une aventure périlleuse les attend.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction se passe dans un univers médiéval, d’inspiration d’heroic fantasy. Elle est basée sur l’amitié de Jieun (IU) et Yoongi. Divers personnages apparaitront au fil des chapitres, dont l’ensemble des BTS, TXT, MAMAMOO…
> 
> Ce ne sera pas l’histoire la plus joyeuse qui soit, aussi âmes sensibles et lecteurs jeunes, passez votre chemin.
> 
> Je tiens à poster ce premier chapitre aujourd’hui car c’est mon anniversaire et étant née en 1993, comme Jieun et Yoongi, je trouvais ça logique. 
> 
> Les personnes inspirées des artistes coréens apparaissant dans cette histoire ne m’appartiennent pas, mais l’histoire si. Le plagiat n’est donc pas le bienvenu ici. 
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Chapitre 1 : Routine**

_Les deux enfants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux._

_– Moi, Min Yoongi, je jure d’être toujours à tes côtés. Désormais, je suis ton frère et rien ne pourra changer notre lien !_

_Le garçon finit de parler et la fillette, heureuse, prit la parole._

_– Moi, Lee Jieun, je jure d’être toujours à tes côtés. Désormais, je suis ta sœur et rien ne pourra changer notre lien !_

_Le chant des oiseaux s’était tu, comme respectueux de la solennité du moment. Les enfants n’y firent guère attention : leur moment de bonheur était si important qu’ils étaient incapables de faire attention à leur environnement._

***

L’aube n’était pas encore levée et le vent se calmait. Jieun arriva aux portes de sa ville, Uaena. Sans que la jeune femme ne fut surprise, l’entrée nord était encore close à cette heure. Elle frappa contre les grandes et lourdes portes en bois avant de poser son gros sac par terre. Un panneau de bois coulissant lassa apparaître le visage du gardien habituellement posté à cette entrée à cette heure, Jung Hoseok. Ce dernier l’examina avec une bougie allumée et la reconnut aussitôt. Il ferma le panneau de bois et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes commencèrent à s’ouvrir.

Jieun pénétra dans sa ville avant de s’arrêter au bout de quelques pas. Quand Hoseok se fut assuré que les portes furent de nouveau closes, il se retourna vers elle.

– Que transportes-tu là ?

– De la viande d’ours. J’en aurais ramené davantage si les tigres n’avaient pas commencé à se regrouper pas loin de moi. J’ai préféré ne pas me mettre inutilement en danger.

– Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

Hoseok ne rajouta rien mais Jieun comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu. _Il ne manquerait plus que ça qu’on te perde toi aussi !_ Une douleur commune traversa les deux amis qui ne dirent rien durant un moment.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit fort lasse et ne désirait qu’une chose : dormir. Aussi quitta-t-elle Hoseok d’un hochement de tête et se déplaça jusqu’au boucher qui acceptait ses prises. Uaena n’était pas une très grande ville. La population décroissait au fil des années.

Autrefois, bien avant la naissance de Jieun, la cité attirait les marchands et artistes de passage comme une étape de leur voyage itinérant. Puis un dragon était arrivé, il y a près de cinquante ans de cela. Le dragon avait été aperçut par de nombreuses personnes alors qu’il volait dans le ciel avant de disparaître par-delà les montagnes. Parmi les témoins involontaires de l’évènement se trouvait un dignitaire impérial venu visiter sa famille. Celui-ci avait rapporté l’histoire par la suite au sein de la capitale, Bangtan. Dès lors, bien des curieux s’étaient déplacés afin de voir la bête. Les plus téméraires s’étaient engouffrés dans les montagnes. Tous n’étaient pas revenus.

Après quelques mois, le dragon, pour une raison inconnue, attaqua Uaena. Certains dirent par la suite que les voyageurs à sa recherche l’avaient énervé, d’autres qu’il était simplement une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Toujours est-il que le dragon, du ciel, envoya ses flammes sur la partie est de la ville. Un seul jet avait suffi à démarrer un important incendie. Le dragon n’avait heureusement pas persisté dans son attaque, s’en allant aussitôt. L’incendie avait été maîtrisé, néanmoins, des personnes avaient perdu la vie. Cette attaque bouleversa tant le destin d’Uaena qu’elle devint maudite aux yeux des autres. Les visiteurs cessèrent de venir et seuls les habitants des villes de la région continuèrent d’entretenir des relations commerciales. La cité s’était remise de ses blessures quand huit mois plus tôt, le dragon réitéra son attaque.

Était-ce le même que la dernière fois ? Personne n’avait su le dire. Toutefois, il avait agi de même : un seul jet de flammes avant de repartir. Seul l’importante averse qui avait débuté au même moment avait sauvé Uaena d’une importante catastrophe. Malgré les tragédies, les familles habitant la ville avaient depuis longtemps refusé de partir. Certaines l’avaient fait puis étaient revenues : elles avaient été rejetées car « porteuse d’une malédiction du dragon non bienvenue ». Ces mêmes autres villes qui acceptaient jusque-là les échanges limitaient désormais au maximum les contacts avec Uaena. Cette dernière se retrouvait isolée et appauvrie, en plus d’être marquée par les drames. Toutefois, la volonté de ne pas baisser les bras malgré les difficultés animait les habitants.

Jieun arriva à son boucher favori. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, examina la viande proposée. Jieun s’était améliorée dans le dépeçage et le découpage, il s’agissait donc de belles pièces qu’elle amenait. Le boucher acquiesça et donna quelques pièces en guise de paiement. La jeune femme s’en alla et gagna sa demeure. Exténuée, elle se changea, enlevant ses vêtements sales avant d’enfiler une tenue propre et légère. Enfin, elle atteignit la chambre commune et s’allongea avant de rabattre la couverture sur son corps.

Par la lumière de l’aube qui commençait à se lever et qui envahissait la pièce, Jieun put apercevoir Jungkook qui dormait paisiblement peu loin. Sûrement avait-il encore essayé en vain de rester éveillé jusqu’à son retour. Jieun sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Jungkook était une âme sensible et pure ! Malgré cela, il demeurait traumatisé par l’attaque d’il y a huit mois. Jieun cherchait à l’apaiser et à le protéger à tout prix. Yoongi l’avait également fait.

Yoongi…

Jieun ferma les yeux. Une larme s’écoula.

***

_Jieun et Yoongi se promenaient dans la forêt à la recherche de bois pour l’hiver à venir quand ils entendirent le bruit d’un craquement de brandille. Alertes, ils se retournèrent et vérifièrent les alentours. Ils ne virent rien mais ressentirent l’étrange impression d’être observés à leur insu. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre leur chemin, les bras chargés de branches idéales pour les feux de cheminée. Un bruit similaire à celui de tantôt se fit entendre. Les deux amis posèrent le plus silencieusement possible le bois par terre tandis qu’ils s’emparèrent d’une flèche chacun avant de se mettre à viser. Un bruissement de feuille indiqua la position de l’intrus._

_– Plus un geste ou je tire ! prévint Jieun._

_Plus aucun bruit ou mouvement se fit entendre._

_– Maintenant, qui que tu sois, sors de ta cachette !_

_Par-delà un buisson une silhouette se dessinait, mais personne ne se montra. Impatient, Yoongi abaissa son arc, faisant confiance à son amie pour le protéger. Tout en demeurant prudent, il s’avança jusque derrière le buisson et tira avec force la personne s’y cachant._

_– Ah !_

_Sous les yeux ébahis de Jieun et Yoongi, ils virent un jeune garçon, presque encore un enfant, les habits en haillons, le corps maigre et la peau noire de crasse. Chassé de sa cachette, il se libéra d’un mouvement de bras de la prise de Yoongi avant de se recroqueviller au sol, très craintif. Les deux amis eurent pitié de lui. Jieun abaissa son arme et s’approcha à son tour._

_– Bonjour, comment t’appelles-tu ?_

_L’interpellé leva la tête, surpris. Il regarda ses interlocuteurs, le corps tremblant. Ses yeux, si grands ouverts, exprimaient toute la douleur et la tristesse du monde._

***

Jieun se réveilla vers midi. Ayant récupéré de sa chasse nocturne, elle s’étira et se leva avant d’aller dans la pièce principale. Jungkook était déjà parti voir Namjoon. Il lui avait laissé dans un bol une boule de riz et quelques légumes. Pourtant habituée à ce que le plus jeune s’occupa d’elle ainsi, la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à sa gentillesse. Elle le remercierait plus tard.

Après avoir mangé, Jieun songea à se rendre à la maison des soins. Elle ne s’y était pas rendu depuis quelques jours à cause de ses occupations mais décida de rattraper le temps perdu. La maison des soins était l’unique endroit à Uaena où l’on pouvait être soigné, que ce fut des maladies et des blessures. Jieun s’y dirigea de manière quasiment automatique, ses jambes avançant presque de par leur propre volonté. Les bâtiments qu’elle croisait était presque tous construits en pierres. Auparavant, les demeures étaient faites de bois, mais après la dernière attaque du dragon, il avait été jugé préférable de remplacer les matières inflammables par du solide. La maison des soins était heureusement depuis déjà longtemps constituée de roches.

Jieun s’y présenta et alla voir jusqu’au lit où reposait Kim Taehyung. Elle eut l’agréable surprise de l’y voir assis en tailleur, une tablette en bois posée sur ses genoux, tandis qu’il lisait attentivement une feuille posée dessus. Attendrie par la scène, la jeune femme attendit quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge afin de prévenir de sa présence. Taehyung leva prestement la tête avant de sourire en reconnaissant sa visiteuse. La moitié gauche de son visage demeurait marqué par les brûlures causées par le feu du dragon. Il y avait perdu son œil et une partie de son cuir chevelu. L’épaule gauche, le bras, une partie du torse ainsi que le bassin jusqu’à la cuisse gauche avaient subi le même sort. Devant la gravité des blessures, le malheureux avait été emmené d’urgence à la maison des soins. Les premiers jours, Taehyung était à peine en vie, luttant contre la mort à chaque instant. Tout le monde s’accordait à un miracle pour avoir survécu. Lui répondait avec le sourire – quelques peu déformé à présent – que c’était dû à la ténacité de Park Jimin, son meilleur ami et médecin dans cette maison, qui s’était acharné en cette période pour le soigner. Depuis, la guérison demeurait longue. Les brûlures avaient cicatrisé mais laissaient des marques rouges sur la peau qui resteraient à jamais. Taehyung avait dû réapprendre à marcher et à utiliser ses membres brûlés. Il en avait perdu les sensations mais pouvait heureusement se mouvoir, quoique plus difficilement. Toutefois, rien ne semblait détruire le moral du jeune homme qui avait décidé après s’être suffisamment rétabli qu’il désirait apprendre les savoirs du soin afin de pouvoir aider à son tour. Devant la gravité de ses blessures et l’impossibilité d’être aussi rapide que les autres, les médecins avaient déclaré qu’il ne pourrait jamais poursuivre dans cette voie. Seul Jimin avait cru en lui et lui enseignait ce qu’il savait sur son temps libre. Quant aux soins et autres dépenses liés au séjour de Taehyung dans la maison, lui fils d’un modeste paysan, tout cela avait été entièrement payés par un ami d’enfance, Kim Seokjin, le riche fils du seigneur de la ville. Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles donnaient à Taehyung la volonté nécessaire pour poursuivre son rêve et il révisait très sérieusement.

– Jieun ! Comment ça va ?

– Bien et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Pas du tout ! J’apprends la leçon sur comment préparer un médicament contre la fièvre mais j’ai presque terminé.

– Tu veux que je t’aide ?

– Si tu veux.

Jieun s’assit à ses côtés et prit la feuille. Elle lui fit répéter à plusieurs reprises les différents ingrédients ainsi que les étapes de la préparation. Quand il sut la recette sur le bout des doigts, Taehyung inspira un bon coup.

– Plus qu’à passer à la théorie maintenant !

– Sous le contrôle d’un médecin, bien entendu ! intervint une nouvelle voix.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Jimin qui arrivait vers eux.

– Bonjour Jieun, je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment ça va ? J’ai entendu Hosoek dire ce matin que tu avais ramené une belle prise.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Jimin. Oui, j’ai eu un ours.

– Un grand ? Un adulte ? demanda Taehyung, les yeux écarquillés.

– Oui. Je l’ai surpris en l’acculant face au flanc de la montagne et lui ai décoché plusieurs flèches. Quand il a été suffisamment blessé, je l’ai achevé à coups de couteaux !

– Wahou ! Tu es fantastique !

– Mais non !

– Mais si !

Le débat aurait duré longtemps si Jimin, le sourire aux lèvres, n’était pas intervenu. Il s’approcha de Taehyung et vérifia son cuir chevelu.

– Taetae, je vois quelques petites mèches de cheveux qui repoussent là où la chair est moins brûlée. Je garantie pas que ça ne poussera beaucoup ni que le résultat soit beau mais c’est un début et j’y crois.

– Bah, c’est pas si grave.

– Tu sens quelque chose si je touche cette zone ? Ça te fait mal ?

– Un peu… Non ça fait pas mal mais je sens un peu, c’est ça que je voulais dire !

Jimin, qui avait un peu blêmi au début de la réponse put respirer plus librement. Voyant les deux plus jeunes perdus dans leur petit monde tandis qu’ils discutaient, Jieun s’en alla discrètement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme alla machinalement jusqu’à l’école de la ville. Comme souvent ces dernières semaines, son corps semblait se souvenir de ses déplacements alors que son esprit vagabondait. Heureusement pour elle, ses pieds ne l’avaient jamais menée à un endroit non désiré. Jieun y rencontra des écoliers de tout âge mais elle savait où trouver celui qu’elle recherchait. En cette fin d’après-midi, les élèves étaient peu nombreux.

Dans la petite bibliothèque se trouvaient sans surprise Jungkook en compagnie de Kim Namjoon. Ce dernier était l’un des deux professeurs de l’école. L’âge avancé du second avait fait que Namjoon s’était décidé à prendre un apprenti afin que ce dernier puisse prendre la relève. Jungkook, curieux et toujours désireux d’apprendre, s’était porté volontaire et sous la tutelle du plus âgé, commençait à s’occuper des plus jeunes élèves. Alors que Jieun pénétrait dans la pièce, Namjoon rangeait les manuels et parchemins sur des étagères et Jungkook était en pleine lecture d’un petit ouvrage. Elle se retint de rire en apercevant quelques petites tâches d’encre sur son nez et une joue. Jungkook, se sentant observé, releva la tête.

– Grande sœur ! Il est déjà si tard ?

– Non, et si tu veux rester plus longtemps, tu peux. Je venais voir comment tu allais.

– Je suis en train de lire sur l’histoire du pays et c’est passionnant ! Je…

Jungkook hésitait, visiblement déchiré entre l’envie de suivre Jieun et de lui parler et de continuer à lire le livre afin d’en retenir son contenu. Namjoon qui l’observait et qui le connaissait bien lui parla.

– Tu peux emprunter le livre pour ce soir et le ramener demain.

– C’est vrai ?

– Si je te le dis !

– Merci beaucoup Namjoon !

Jungkook se leva et rangea le livre dans son sac. Lui et Jieun saluèrent Namjoon puis quittèrent l’établissement.

– Qu’y a-t-il donc de si intéressant dans ce livre pour que ça te passionne autant ?

– Ça parle d’évènements magiques ! Tu as entendu parler des Manipulateurs ?

– Ceux qui te font obéir sans que tu le veuilles ?

– Exactement ! Avant ils étaient un petit groupe, capable de manipuler n’importe qui par la simple parole ! Ils auraient usé de leur mauvaise magie sur des empereurs, tu imagines ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire sur plus d’une personne à la fois alors ceux qui ont compris ce qu’ils faisant les ont piégés pour les anéantir.

– Ils ont réussi ?

– Apparemment. Ils étaient tous d’une même famille alors ils les ont tués. Certains ont pu s’échapper mais ils ont fini par être retrouvés après et ils ont subis le même sort. C’était il y a un peu moins de quarante ans. Du coup il n’y a plus de Manipulateur et heureusement car sinon, qui sait ce qu’ils pourraient faire ?

– Qui sait, effectivement ?

Ils continuèrent de discuter et rentrèrent chez eux. Plus tard, alors qu’ils dînaient, Jieun regarda le ciel par la fenêtre.

– Tu sors ce soir ? demanda Jungkook.

– Le ciel est sans nuage. Je profiterai de la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Le plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voulant pas parler d’un sujet douloureux.

***

Alors que la lune brillait, Jieun pénétrait dans la forêt. Cette nuit-là comme toutes les autres ces derniers mois, elle se répétait inlassablement les mêmes paroles afin de ne rien oublier. La nuit où Yoongi a disparu, Hoseok, qui gardait la porte, affirmait l’avoir vu prendre la direction des montagnes en passant par la forêt et non la route qui y menait directement. Ses dires avaient été confirmés par la découverte de l’une de ses flèches dans la forêt par Jieun le lendemain. Cette dernière avait persévéré dans ses recherches et cela avait porté ses fruits. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait pu le suivre sur une partie de son chemin, les traces de pas de Yoongi la guidant. Elle avait retrouvé deux autres flèches puis plus rien. La trace de son frère s’était subitement arrêtée en plein milieu de la forêt, comme s’il s’était volatilisé. Jieun avait cherché partout. Au départ, elle fut aidée par d’autres habitants.

Au fil des jours, alors que l’espoir s’amenuisait, la jeune femme se retrouvait peu à peu seule. Yoongi avait finalement été déclaré mort même si son corps n’avait jamais été retrouvé. Jieun avait contesté, affirmait que rien ne prouvait son décès, mais elle ne fut pas écoutée. Depuis, elle continuait seule son périple. Ses amis ne désapprouvaient pas sa conduite mais ne l’encourageaient guère non plus. Seul Jungkook osait encore un peu y croire… Durant trois heures, la jeune femme fouilla chaque recoin, en vain. La fatigue se faisant ressentir, elle se décida à rentrer. Sa décision était prise : la nuit suivante, elle irait dans les montagnes. C’était interdit à cause du dragon et aucune preuve n’indiquait que Yoongi s’était rendu là-bas, mais s’il fallait braver l’interdit pour retrouver une trace de son frère, elle était prête à le faire. Jieun leva la tête et regarda le ciel étoilé. Yoongi était-il vraiment décédé et la regardait-il depuis les cieux, comme les anciens l’affirmaient ? Serait-il touché ? Ou au contraire en colère ?

– Tu répondras à cette question quand je te retrouverai car je sais que tu es vivant !

***

– Grande sœur !

Jieun se réveilla brusquement, tirée de ses songes déjà oubliés par un Jungkook visiblement inquiet.

– Kook ? Que se passe-t-il ? On est attaqués ? Le dragon était-il revenu ?

– Non ! Mais un envoyé du seigneur est passé ce matin, il voulait que tu viennes le voir. Ça avait l’air important.

– Et tu ne me préviens que maintenant ?

– Je voulais que tu dormes sinon tu serais trop fatiguée !

La voix de Jungkook craqua et ses yeux s’humidifièrent. Jieun s’en voulut aussitôt.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas te gronder ! Tu as très bien fait.

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait beau être plus grand et large qu’elle, il semblait en ces instant si fragile qu’elle n’y fit guère attention. Jungkook était naturellement sensible et cela s’était exacerbé depuis la disparition de Yoongi, aussi se faire gronder par l’une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux le mettait dans cet état.

– Je ne voulais pas que tu sois fatiguée…

– Je comprends, petit frère. Je suis trop à fleur de peau en ce moment, mais ça n’excuse en rien le fait que je ne devrais pas te gronder comme ça.

Jungkook finit par sourire.

– Tu vas y aller ?

– Pas le choix. Je me prépare et j’y vais. Je te retrouve à l’école ?

– D’accord !

***

Quand Jieun se présenta à la résidence seigneuriale, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de parler au seigneur Kim Chanjoon depuis leur dispute bien des semaines plus tôt, alors qu’il déclarait Yoongi mort et qu’elle refusait ce verdict ? Que lui voulait-il ? Qu’elle s’excuse ? Qu’elle cesse ses recherches ?

Alors qu’elle attendait dans le hall d’entrée Soekjin arriva. Dès qu’il l’aperçut, il l’entraîna avec lui un peu plus loin dans la pièce, à l’abris de potentielles oreilles indiscrètes.

– Jieun ! As-tu parlé à quelqu’un récemment ? Quelqu’un d’étranger, je veux dire ?

La susnommée fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi se souciait-il de savoir si elle avait adressé la parole à quelqu’un d’extérieur à la ville ?

– Pas que je sache pourquoi ?

– Car tu es recherchée par la famille impériale !

– Pardon ?

Au même moment la porte du bureau de Chanjoon s’ouvrit et il vit son fils avec Jieun.

– Mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre.

Ce ton ne disait rien qui vaille. Néanmoins, Jieun s’exécuta et se retrouva assise dans la même pièce que le seigneur.

– La chasseuse de l’ombre, est-ce bien vous ?

– Je… C’est le surnom qu’on m’a donné en ville car je sors souvent la nuit, oui. Mais mes proches ne m’appellent jamais comme ça directement.

– Alors c’est bien de toi dont il s’agit.

– De moi… Je ne comprends pas.

– Vous savez lire ?

– Oui.

Chanjoon lui tendit une lettre qu’elle lut.

_La chancellerie impériale au seigneur Kim Chanjoon,_

_Sa Majesté Impériale Park Chunghee vous annonce que la Chasseuse de l’ombre est officiellement invitée à la cérémonie d’officialisation de l’héritier impérial ainsi qu’aux fiançailles des princes impériaux._

_Une réponse positive doit nous parvenir au plus vite et la Chasseuse doit se présenter au plus vite au palais impérial._

Vous vous assurerez de l’exécution de cette demande avec le plus de sérieux possible. La lettre tomba par terre.


	2. Le voyage

Ignorant les yeux rouges et gonflés d’avoir trop pleurés de Jungkook, Jieun se concentra sur le reste du groupe. Pour l’occasion, quelques heures seulement après la lecture de la lettre, les amis s’étaient regroupés dans la bibliothèque.

De manière ironique, ils ne s’étaient pas tous retrouvés ainsi depuis près de cinq mois, lorsque Yoongi avait été officiellement déclaré mort. Jieun avait vigoureusement protesté et ses amis avaient dû la ramener chez elle avant que Chanjoon ne s’énerve. Ils s’étaient réunis, avaient pleuré collectivement, puis étaient partis, laissant la jeune femme s’occuper d’un Jungkook inconsolable de la perte.  
Jieun les regarda chacun leur tour. 

Seokjin avait tenté de l’aider, mais la culpabilité le rongeait. S’il avait davantage insisté auprès de son père pour maintenir les recherches avant de prononcer le décès, avant de laisser Jieun effectuer les recherches seule, aurait-on déjà retrouvé Yoongi ? Ou du moins une preuve de son état ? Cette question demeurait sans réponse et rongé par elle, il s’était éloigné de son amie, ne pouvant supporter de la voir sans se rappeler ses remords. L’invitation à la cour impériale à la suite des sorties nocturnes de la jeune femme aggravait ce sentiment. 

Hoseok s’en voulait également pour ne pas avoir retenu Yoongi ce jour-là. S’il avait eu la force de le retenir, ou s’il avait prononcé les mots qu’il fallait, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Si tout simplement, plutôt que de rester à son poste, il serait aussitôt parti à la recherche de Jieun pour la prévenir, celle-ci aurait-elle pu le retrouver avant qu’il ne disparaisse ? Depuis, comme si cela pouvait rattraper ces erreurs, il s’arrangeait pour être à la mesure du possible toujours présent lorsque la chasseuse entrait et sortait, guettant son itinéraire au cas où, sachant que rien ne pourrait l’empêcher de poursuivre sa quête.

Namjoon n’avait pas cherché à parler à Jieun directement. Ayant déjà pris sous son aile Jungkook comme apprenti, le protégeant davantage, il essayant d’être présent dans sa vie sans chercher à remplacer le disparu. Il était celui qui connaissait Yoongi depuis le plus longtemps. Il ne le montrait pas mais il souffrait terriblement. Il compensait en lisant ses livres et en instruisant ; cela lui faisant oublier, même pour quelques heures, une absence qui lui pesait terriblement.

Jimin s’était tant occupé des blessés, dont Taehyung, et il n’avait pas pris pleinement conscience du problème dans les premiers temps. Il pensait que Yoongi reviendrait et ne s’était pas grandement inquiété. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour qu’il réalise qu’il en était autrement, quand des murmures inquiétants lui étaient parvenus aux oreilles. Il avait été mortifié d’apprendre qu’il était considéré comme mort. S’il avait pu aider aux recherches, aurait-il pu retrouver son ami ? 

Taehyung regrettait tout autant de ne pas avoir participer. Il en avait été incapable du fait de son état. Il n’en avait pas été prévenu tout de suite. Le jeune homme s’était senti si impuissant et inutile qu’il n’avait pas osé s’adresser à Jieun ni même la regarder droit dans les yeux durant des semaines. Il avait fallu que cette dernière prenne les devants et lui fasse comprendre qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher pour que leur amitié ne fut pas détériorée. Toutefois, le regret n’avait pas complètement disparu. 

Quant à Jungkook… Il demeurait traumatisé de sa vie dans la forêt et les montagnes avant de rencontrer Yoongi et Jieun et depuis son arrivée dans la ville, n’y était plus sorti. Il avait voulu participer aux recherches, tenter de surmonter sa peur pour trouver son grand frère de cœur, mais la seule fois où il avait trouvé le courage de s’avancer jusqu’à la porte nord, le jeune homme avait fait une crise de panique, obligeant Jieun à s’occuper de lui plutôt que de partir avec d’autres volontaires pour effectuer les recherches. Quand bien cela n’aurait-il rien changé, Jungkook se considérait comme un fardeau inutile incapable d’aider son frère en cas de besoin.  
Voilà à quoi ressemblaient ses amis, pensa Jieun : des personnes extraordinaires sur qui elle pouvait compter en cas de besoin, des compagnons dans les beaux jours comme dans les mauvais, des âmes brisées par le chagrin. Pire que de considérer l’un des leurs mort, ils ne pouvaient complètement effectuer leur deuil car aucun corps n’avait été retrouvé. C’était comme si Yoongi avait disparut de la surface de la terre et cette réalité les effrayait tout autant qu’elle les laissait dans l’incompréhension. 

Taehyung brisa le silence.

– Tu vas y aller ?  
– Ai-je seulement le choix ? répondit Jieun.  
– Si tu n’as pas envie, alors pourquoi t’y rendre ?  
– Quand l’empereur somme de venir, à moins d’être suicidaire, il faut obéir, répondit Seokjin.  
– Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi tu dois aller à Bangtan ? intervint Hoseok. Il est précisé que tu dois y être pour des évènements importants, mais pourquoi ? En tant qu’invitée à voir ce qui se passe ?  
– Ça parait invraisemblable, réfléchit Namjoon. Les invités de ce genre sont des personnalités importantes, soit du fait de leur rang, soit de leur fortune. Jieun n’est ni une noble ou une riche personne, cela n’a donc rien à voir. Des personnes particulières peuvent faire leur apparition, comme un général glorieux ou un artiste renommé, mais encore une fois, cela ne semble pas être pour cette raison.  
– Pour sa réputation alors ? tenta Jimin. C’était bien écrit pour la Chasseuse de l’ombre, ce n’est rien, non ?  
– Mais je n’ai rien fait d’extraordinaire ! répondit la principale intéressée. Je chasse la nuit, en quoi c’est exeptionnel ? Namjoon a raison, c’est étrange.  
– Mais pourquoi rien n’a-t-il été précisé ? relança Hoseok.  
– Les intentions doivent demeurer secrètes, expliqua Seokjin. Imagine si la lettre était tombée dans d’autres mains ? Voire des malintentionnées ? C’est trop dangereux. Je pense que l’empereur ou sa chancellerie expliquera tout une fois sur place.  
– Et si c’était un piège ? se hasarda Taehyung. C’est trop bizarre comme invitation.  
– J’ai vérifié et le sceau est authentique, répondit Seokjin. Il s’agit bien d’une lettre provenant de la chancellerie impériale, il n’y a aucun doute à avoir à ce niveau-là. Jusqu’à son arrivée là-bas, Jieun ne saura rien. 

La susnommée conserva le silence, réfléchissant. Comme elle l’avait dit tantôt, elle n’a pas d’autre choix que de répondre à la volonté impériale et de se rendre à la capitale. Sûrement le seigneur Chanjoon avait-il déjà répondu par l’affirmative et qu’à l’heure actuelle, un oiseau était en route pour délivrer son message. 

Néanmoins, Hoseok avait soulevé un point important : quel serait son rôle là-bas ? Sûrement pas une invitée spéciale, comme l’avait souligné Namjoon. Mais alors quoi ? Le mystère demeurait entier.  
Le groupe continua à discuter ensemble quand ils finirent par se séparer, sans avoir davantage de réponses à leurs questions. Jieun savait qu’elle partait le lendemain matin à la première heure, laissant Chanjoon s’occuper des détails du voyage, aussi voulait-elle passer du temps avec Jungkook. 

N’étant pas d’humeur à cuisiner, la jeune femme acheta sur le chemin des plats chauds qu’ils dévorèrent le temps de rentrer. Jieun s’assit à table et invita Jungkook à faire de même. Ce dernier regardait la table plutôt que son interlocutrice.

– Tu as été bien silencieux tout à l’heure, commença-t-elle. Tu n’as vraiment rien à dire ou tu préférais garder ça pour moi seule ? 

Le plus jeune commença par ne rien dire, puis il hocha positivement la tête. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il finit par murmurer.

– Je préfère te parler seul à seule.

Jieun s’en doutait, le connaissant.

– Je t’écoute.  
– Je n’ai pas envie que tu t’en ailles… Je n’ai pas envie d’être seul et plus personne ne cherchera grand frère…  
– Mais ?  
– Même si tu voulais, tu n’as pas le choix, tu dois y aller.

Jieun allait répondre quand un mot la fit se froncer les sourcils.

– Si je voulais ? 

Jungkook se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il finit par lever la tête et regarder sa sœur de cœur droit dans les yeux. 

– Je sais que tu veux quitter Uaena.

A ces mots, Jieun se leva brusquement.

– C’est faux !  
– Je t’ai entendu avec grand frère il y a des mois, tu voulais découvrir le monde extérieur. Et presque toutes les nuits tu vas dans la forêt ou les montagnes.  
– C’est différent, je cherche Yoongi !  
– Parfois, je me demande si…  
– Si quoi ?  
– Rien, laisse tomber.

Jieun ne répliqua guère, mais elle avait compris le message. Furieuse, elle alla dans la chambre et sans même se changer, se coucha. Elle ne trouva tout de même pas le sommeil, trop bouleversée par les dernières paroles de Jungkook. Les joues encore rouges de la vive émotion qui l’étreignait, la jeune femme se débattait avec ses pensées.

_Je ne quitte pas Uaena ! Si je m’en vais la nuit, c’est pour Yoongi et lui uniquement ! ___

____

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu’une fois dehors, alors en pleine nature, elle se sentait libre et en son élément. Malgré la gravité et l’importance de sa mission, les bruits de la nature et les paysages qui s’offraient à elle l’époustouflaient et lui donnaient envie d’aller toujours plus loin pour découvrir ce qui s’y trouvait. Elle avait quelque peu cherché à le nier jusque-là, mais les paroles du plus jeune lui firent réaliser ce qu’au fond elle savait déjà.

____

Entendant vaguement Jungkook pénétrer dans la salle afin de se coucher, Jieun finit par trouver un sommeil agité.

____

***

____

_– Comment ça partir ?_

__

____

__

_Yoongi regarda son amie, interloqué par les mots qu’il venait d’entendre._

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_– Je ne comprends pas…  
– Ce n’est pas partir définitivement ! se défendit Jieun.  
– Alors quoi ?  
– Pourquoi pas explorer les environs ? Aller voir les villages alentours ?  
– Tu parles des villages qui nous rejettent parce qu’on est « maudits » selon eux ? Non merci._

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

_Jieun ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais se ravisa. Ce geste n’avait pas échappé à Yoongi qui l’interrogea._

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

_– Sois honnête avec moi, pourquoi partir ? Nous sommes bien ici, que je sache.  
– Ma mère était originaire de la partie sud du pays. Elle m’en parlait quand j’étais petite. J’aimerais voir sa ville de mes propres yeux.  
– La même ville qui te rejetterait comme l’a fait le village avec ta famille quand tu étais gamine…  
– Nous ne sommes pas obligés de dire d’où nous venons. Nous pouvons y aller tous les deux et nous faire passer pour d’autres personnes ?  
– Et mentir ? Je n’ai pas honte de notre ville, tu devrais en faire autant. Et Jungkook ? On le laisserait comme ça alors qu’on s’est promis de toujours veiller sur lui ? _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_allait répondre quand elle crut entendre un bruit. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien d’étrange. Yoongi, qui avait également entendu, finit par hausser les épaules. La discussion s’acheva ainsi mais tous les deux savaient qu’elle n’était pas close. ___

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

***

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Le réveil fut compliqué, mais Jieun réussit à se préparer avant que l’aube n’arrive. Quoiqu’encore fatiguée d’une nuit trop courte, elle était prête, avec son sac fait et la nourriture pour Jungkook préparée. Le cœur serré de devoir laisser le plus jeune un long moment, en particulier après une dispute, elle alla le réveiller. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jungkook fut long à quitter le monde des rêves, comme à son habitude. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux afin de chasser le sommeil, il les écarquilla en se souvenant du départ prévu ainsi que des échanges de la veille.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Grande sœur, je suis déso…  
– N’en dis pas plus. C’est moi qui suis désolée. Je n’aurais pas dû te parler de cette manière hier, je suis la seule fautive.  
– Mais j’ai dit des choses qu’il ne fallait pas.  
– Tu avais des choses à dire, mieux valait que ça sorte. Nous en reparlerons quand je reviendrai, d’accord ? 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jungkook hocha la tête, mais l’inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux : Yoongi lui avait dit des mots similaires avant qu’il ne disparaisse. Jieun savait la discussion importante mais n’avait pas le courage d’en parler alors qu’elle s’en allait. Elle préférait parler avec le plus jeune de manière franche quand ils auraient du temps ensemble.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Ils se prirent dans les bras de l’autre et serrèrent aussi fort qu’ils le purent. Le plus jeune ne put empêcher une larme de s’écouler le long de son visage sous le coup de l’émotion.  
Avec un dernier sourire et le cœur battant fort, Jieun s’en alla. Elle s’empêcha de regarder en arrière, sinon, elle s’en doutait, elle pleurerait si elle voyait le visage de Jungkook. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Se forçant à avancer, elle arriva jusqu’à la porte sud où elle savait trouver la calèche la menant jusqu’à Bangtan. Elle y vit avec surprise Jimin qui l’attendait. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Jimin ? Mais que fais-tu là ?  
– As-tu pris de quoi te soigner en cas de besoin ? 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jieun avait mais dans son sac des vêtements, de la nourriture et ses armes, mais pas ce qui touchait dans le domaine du soin. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Non.  
– Imagine si tu tombes malade ? Ou si tu te blesses ?  
– Je ne penses pas que ça sera nécessaire. Et si jamais, il y a des médecins dans la capitale.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jimin secoua la tête.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– N’as-tu jamais écouté Namjoon quand il nous racontait ce qu’il se passait dans la cour impériale ? Le nombre de complots qu’il y a eu ? C’est dangereux là-bas ! Alors tu prends tout ça et tu nous reviens en bonne santé !

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Devant le ton presque autoritaire de son ami, Jieun accepta le sac supplémentaire. Elle connaissait les histoires, mais elle avait également entendu des gens affirmer qu’il y avait beaucoup d’exagérations. Après tout, l’histoire du dragon d’Uaena n’était-elle pas elle-même victime d’une exagération ? Les rumeurs quant à la malédiction dont serait victime les habitants provenaient de l’extérieur de la ville. A partir d’une histoire vraie, une fausse s’était ajoutée mais faisait foi dans l’esprit des gens. Si Jieun n’ignorait pas que les complots aient existés, sûrement furent-ils amplifiés. Et n’étant personne d’important, pourquoi serait-elle victime de quoi que ce soit ? 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Merci ! Grâce à toi je suis bien équipée !  
– Je sais que c’est inutile de te le rappeler, mais… Prends soin de toi, d’accord ?  
– Bien sûr.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jimin s’en alla, rassuré. Jieun s’installa dans la calèche et posa ses sacs. Alors qu’elle allait dire au cocher que c’était le moment de partir, elle vit Seokjin entrer à son tour.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Seokjin ?  
– Tu ne croyais tout de même pas partir toute seule, quand même ?  
– Eh bien…  
– Une femme qui voyage seule ? Je sais pertinemment que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre et de te débrouiller sans l’aide de quiconque, mais c’est une question de sécurité. Deux personnes valent mieux qu’une quand on voyage loin. Et puis je suis le fils du seigneur de la ville, alors mon père m’envoie à Bangtan, histoire que je m’y connaisse mieux dans la politique, c’est ce qu’il a dit.  
– D’accord.  
– Et je dois aussi avouer que je préfère que tu n’y ailles pas seule. Si Yoongi pendant que tu es à la capitale et apprend que tu y es seule, même un dragon ne pourrait arrêter sa colère et il partirait aussitôt à ta recherche en oubliant de faire attention et il se mettrait en danger. Vraiment, que je t’accompagne est le choix le plus judicieux ! 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jieun nota qu’il avait précisé un « si » et non « quand ». Au fond, il était réaliste et cherchait à justifier sa présence sans envahir son amie, mais cette dernière l’avait déjà accepté. Elle n’avait vraiment le choix. Et puis, même si elle ne le disait pas, cela lui faisait plaisir de voyager avec un ami. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Prête ?  
– Prête.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Ce fut le départ.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

***

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Malgré l’appréhension, Jieun avait été excitée par le voyage. Elle était partie loin d’Uaena qu’une fois auparavant dans sa vie, alors qu’elle était bébé. N’ayant aucun souvenir de cet épisode, ce voyage l’emmenait vers l’inconnu.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Toutefois, la jeune femme se lassa bien vite de contempler le paysage : il était très ressemblant à ce qu’elle connaissait. Les montagnes disparaissaient au profit de plaines et des villages et villes plus nombreux, mais ce n’était guère de grands changements comme elle se l’était imaginé.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Le voyage fut assez monotone, la calèche suivant la route en effectuant des pauses régulières mais courtes. Les amis et le cocher mangeaient en route et avançaient sur une partie de la nuit, profitant du début du printemps avec le soleil qui se levait de plus en plus tôt et se couchait de plus en plus tard. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Seokjin profita de ce temps pour instruire la jeune femme. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– J’ignore si nous aurons l’occasion de parler à la famille impériale mais voici les bases au cas où nous la croiserions.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jieun se fit attentive.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– L’empereur actuel Park Chunghee. Il a quatre fils, trois d’un premier mariage : Yeonjun, Soobin et Beomgyu. Le dernier est Taehyun, le fils de l’actuelle impératrice. Ils sont tous nés à un an d’écart à peu près, nés dans l’ordre que j’ai cité, et s’entendent à merveille, dit-on. Ils sont encore jeunes mais leur maturité a poussé leur père à leur confier de grandes responsabilités. Le prince Yeonjun est le chef de l’armée impériale de la capitale par exemple, là le prince Soobin s’occupe de seconder son père dans les tâches politiques.  
– Pourquoi le prince Soobin ? Le prince Yeonjun n’est pas né en premier ?  
– L’enfant aîné hérite naturellement du trône sauf si l’empereur régnant précise le contraire. Il a publiquement fait savoir que Soobin, quoique né cadet, était son héritier. Le prince Yeonjun occupe toutefois une position importante, puisqu’il supervise la sécurité de Bangtan. Et tout laisse à croire qu’il commandera un jour les armées de tout le pays, comme il est de coutume pour un membre de cette famille. A ce jour, c’est le frère de l’empereur qui occupe cette fonction. Quand le prince Soobin héritera la couronne impériale, il nommera sûrement son frère à cette tâche.  
– Je vois. Et les autres princes ?  
– Le prince Beomgyu s’occupe de la gestion des terres autour de la capitale. Le prince Taehyun n’a pas encore de fonction officielle mais il se dit qu’il s’occuperait d’affaires lié à Moa, la ville natale de sa mère, une riche et prospère cité portuaire.  
– Et ils vont se marier en même temps…  
– Les noms des prétendantes ne sont pas encore connus. Enfin sûrement l’est-il dans la capitale, mais la nouvelle n’est pas parvenue dans notre région, reculée et peu fréquentée. Mais cela ne peut être que quatre femmes bien nées et dont la dot comme leur famille sont plus qu’intéressantes. La femme du prince Soobin devrait être la plus importante du fait de son futur rôle d’impératrice. Quoiqu’il en soit, nous saurons tout cela bientôt.  
– Oui. J’ai hâte que nous soyons arrivés.  
– Pressée de découvrir la capitale ? 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jieun contempla l’extérieur où elle vit le ciel qui n’avait pas bougé depuis plus d’une heure et une ferme qui ressemblait à tant d’autres et soupira.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Surtout pressée de quitter cette maudite calèche ! Je déteste ne pas pouvoir bouger à ma guise. Et ma vie me manque. J’ai hâte d’en finir avec Bangtan et retrouver Jungkook et les autres. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

***

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Au bout de près de deux semaines de voyage, Seokjin indiqua à son amie qu’ils étaient tout près, à quelques heures seulement de la cité impériale. Cette nouvelle ravit la chasseuse.  
La calèche s’arrêta brusquement. Jieun leva un air interrogateur en direction de Seokjin qui fronçait les sourcils. Au loin, un bruit sourd de chevaux au galop se fit entendre. Seokjin ouvrit la porte du véhicule et héla le chauffeur.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Que se passe-t-il ?  
– Un groupe arrive à vive allure, m’sieur. J’ai préféré m’arrêter pour qu’il n’y ait pas de collision.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Intriguée par cette réponse, Jieun pencha la tête en dehors de la calèche et vit effectivement plusieurs personnes arriver dans leur direction. Il s’agissait d’une dizaine de cavaliers, soulevant un nuage de poussière après leur passage. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Les cavaliers ralentirent à mesure qu’ils s’approchèrent d’eux avant de s’arrêter tout près. Ils ne portaient aucun signe distinctif, sinon que les chevaux étaient des bêtes de bonne qualité et que leurs habits semblaient onéreux. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

L’un d’eux se détacha des autres et s’approcha. La visière de son couvre-chef masquait une partie de son visage. Il prit la parole.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– La Chasseuse de l’ombre ? 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jieun et Seokjin s’échangèrent un regard.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– A qui avons-nous l’honneur ? demanda plutôt ce dernier.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Tandis que le cavalier pencha la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire, les autres s’indignèrent.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Comment osez-vous ? s’exclama l’un d’eux. Ne prenez pas un tel ton devant…  
– Paix, intervint le premier cavalier.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Le silence s’installa aussitôt. Le premier cavalier ôta son couvre-chef, révélant un jeune homme au regard sérieux. Jieun s’étonna de son jeune âge, sûrement était-elle davantage âgée que lui.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Répondez à ma question et je me présenterai à vous, répondit l’homme mystérieux.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Bien qu’hésitante, Jieun se lança. Rien n’indiquait qui il pouvait être, peut-être même était-il dangereux. Toutefois, si lui et ceux qui l’accompagnaient avaient de mauvaises intentions envers sa personne, la réponse ne changerait rien. Si au contraire il s’agissait là d’un potentiel allié, autant être honnête.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Je suis la Chasseuse de l’ombre. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Cette réponse fit sourire le cavalier.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Je suis heureux de l’entendre. Vous êtes enfin arrivée. Bienvenu à Bangtan !

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Il s’agissait donc d’une personne au courant de sa venue, constata Jieun. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

– Et qui êtes-vous ? insista Seokjin. Je crois déjà avoir vu votre visage quelque part…  
– Pardonnez-moi. Quant à votre impression, oui, vous avez sûrement vu mon visage si vous faites partie d’une quelconque fonction dirigeante. Je suis le prince Yeonjun, fils aîné de l’empereur et commandant de l’armée impériale de la capitale. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Jieun écarquilla les yeux.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Le prince Yeonjun ? Ici ?

Mon twitter : @NantARMY

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer avec Yeonjun ?

**Author's Note:**

> Un commentaire pour m’encourager ?


End file.
